Flushed Away
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: What's my head doing in the toilet bowl? Why does that baka Natsume has his hand on the freakin flush lever? He jerks his head near my ears and whispers in a seductive tone"Just give up Polka or I will seriously flush your head into that toilet bowl" 12#


**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! I do not read the manga, so I am not sure if the characters are IC or OOC. Oh, whatever!**

**Summary: 'What is my head doing in the toilet bowl? Why does that stupid Natsume has his hand on the freaking flush lever?' He jerks his head near my ears and whispers in a seductive tone, "Just give up Polka or I will seriously flush your head into that toilet bowl!" THAT STUPID PERVERT!**

**AU – ONESHOT – NXM**

**Flushed Away**

_Zetsubo no Wanderlust_

**-:-**

**For k0nek0**

**Happy Birthday!**

_Too bad we couldn't be flushed into another world like Yuri Shibuya did~_

**-:-**

Here I am, bending down with my head held so low. A hand belongs to an idiot classmate of mine is at my head pushing me nearer to the toilet bowl. My arm is lock at my back and my only free hand is on the toilet wall. Few sweats trickle down to my chin as I could hear my panting echoes back into my ears against the narrow spaces of the toilet.

"NATSUME!" I scream in anger. Natsume Hyuuga chuckles darkly.

"Admitting defeat already?" His velvety voice weaves in mockery. I grit my teeth, feeling annoyed by the minute. I vaguely remember how I get myself into this position. I narrow my butterscotch eyes, trying hard to remember. _'Wasn't my day started off great?'_

_Earlier that day…_

It is a bright Monday morning and the famous Alice Academy High is blessed with the warmth of the sun that bath over its prestigious ground. Blotches of wispy white thin cirrus clouds fill the blue sky, barely dimming the day when they pass over the shining sun.

I love the fresh smell of early spring. I stare up the sky, breathing in the sweet scent of the blooming flowers. I nod, believing that a great day is laid before me. The gentle breeze blows in tender, whisking my long auburn hair along with it.

"Mikan," I hear a monotonous voice pipe up from the back. I swivel and a smile touches on my lips, sticking a hand out at the beautiful girl.

"Morning Hotaru," I breathe in admiration at my best friend. To me, she is the best and the most amazing person I have ever met, next to a certain someone. Unlike the latter, I love Hotaru with all my heart. Hotaru stares at my hand unemotional and her lucid lavender eyes soon meet my butterscotch ones. She stares at me for awhile before she speaks.

"You cried didn't you." Her comment catches me off-guard. She must have notice my slightly swollen eyes and the sore in my voice. I smile at her in assurance.

"I'm fine Hota-chan," I take her hand in mine and we walk under the boulevard of tall shady blooming tree toward the grandiose school. "There is always another time right?" I say, my eyes glint in hope. Hotaru flashes a small smile and she fishes a box out from her bag, pushing it into my hands.

"You'll be paying it by helping me in my project after this," she says impassive. I gasp, staring in disbelief at the box. It is my favorite. "Fluff puff," I mutter softly. "Thank you," I croon, held it close at my chest.

I couldn't help to notice that everywhere we walk; eyes turn to look at us, though I know they are staring at Hotaru in particular. She is smart and beautiful. I couldn't help to admire her as the patches of sunlight that shine through the almost shady trees glows on her fair skin. We are about to turn at a corner when I notice that the other student had their head turn in a dart, admiration writes over their faces.

It is a big mistake for me to turn to look. What roots at the end of their gaze is a gorgeous boy clad in a middle high school uniform. His shiny raven hair is slightly messy but that very color made his crimson colored eyes to look alluring against his pale skin. He is tall and slander, too appealing for a fifteen year old. It is just a brief moment when our eyes connect. He stands like a statue afterward, eyeing me with an amused smile on his lips.

I roll my eyes on him and ignore him as I pass by. I didn't need to know that reason everyone is staring at me is because he has his eyes on me all the time.

"_Morning_ Mikan Sakura," Natsume Hyuuga mutters as sarcasm laces in his tone. I swallow the urge to scoff. I knew that he wouldn't let me forget that I just get a second place for the recent examination in the batch and he is again… the first, as usual.

"Morning Hyuuga," I greet back flatly. After a while, I swivel and catch a glimpse of him disappears into the corner. I couldn't help to notice that everyone is still talking about him in awe.

Natsume Hyuuga is the school's heartthrob. He is talented in sports especially basketball and a genius who does things without even breaking a sweat. Wherever Natsume goes, he never fails in attracting attention—not that he wishes so. It is as though he has a pheromone attracting all she-human and he-human to look at his way as he passes by. People get intimidate most of the times by his presence. He looks like a prince who pops out from the fairytale books, breathing and alive, though he lacks in the social department.

Everyone in school, even the teachers find him admiring despite the fact that he doesn't open up to them, even with a smile. He can be polite whenever he has merits to do so, but as always, his face is often devoid of emotions. The only time people could catches him smiling freely is when he is with his circle of friends… or smirking at me in my case, whenever he sees me.

I hate him. I hate Natsume Hyuuga. He might be admirable, handsome, smart, but even so, 'I – hate – him!'

Why?

I grit my teeth in chagrin as I realize that I am wastefully thinking of that bastard. Slamming my hands on the table, I begin to collect my concentration to read my book. I am in the library, sitting in a corner where the warm light of the sun pours down through the high window. It is usually empty in the library at this time and I find it serene to study here before the classes start every day. I have to be well prepared. I have to get first place no matter what, being second is a no go. I have to beat that bastard. He always gets the number one spot, standing in my way with that big ego of his. He always does things better than I do. He—

_BAM_!

"I can't take this anymore!" I whimper, standing up on my seat as I realize that I am thinking of him again. The chair squeaks aloud and suddenly I hear someone did a long annoyed hissing sound coming from the back of the shelves who I assume is the librarian. I exhale once and fling my long auburn hair that I tie into a high ponytail. I press my books against my chest and push my chair into the table in silent. Once I feel that things are in order, I smile in satisfaction.

Noting a flaw, I push the table a little so that it aligns perfectly with the next, nodding happily after that. _Perfection is my middle name_.

"That was a quick reading," a deep alluring voice pipes up from my back. I startle but I close my butterscotch eyes in chagrin, scrunching my lips to a corner. I breathe to cool myself down for a moment before I turn on my heels, facing him.

"None of your business, Hyuuga," I flash him a fake wide smile and begin to walk away. I didn't want to wait for any of his retorts, it is pointless and nothing comes of it except an absolute annoyed me and a satisfied him.

Before I could take another step away, Natsume pulls me by the wrist and into his arms. His face is mere inches away from mine.

"_Na – tsu – me_," he says every syllable monotonously with his amazing voice. A twisted smile is on his face. His shiny crimson eyes are piercing through mine, hold me captivate.

I hate this kind of moment, where I find myself breathing in difficulty and my heart pounds like crazy in my chest in anticipation whenever he does this kind of stuff. I know that he is just messing around with me. When we were kids, he told me that I was his toy—_blissfully alive and entertaining_…. But this isn't fair for me. I am still a human being with emotions.

I feel grateful that I have earned a black belt in Judo. I want to do an outer major reaping throw by gripping on his shirt and swipe him at the back of his right leg, when he realizes what I am about to pull. I then remember in chagrin that he too has a black belt. With a swift, both of my arms are locked at my back in his iron clutch; my front presses against his chest and his minty breath is on my face.

"There is no such move in Judo," I hiss at him. An amused smile wipes across his handsome feature.

"There is always a room for alteration," he shrugs, impassive. My lips line in anger as I glower at him.

For six years being his classmate and partner in almost everything, I know that he loves to irritate me. To bully became a ritual to him: _I am his toy and he is my 'master'. End of story._

He never fails in proving that he is far more capable in doing things than I do. I, on the other hand, did my very best though I know it is all in vain. He often made me feel bad, as though I am the most idiotic person on Earth. However, I would recover after every defeat I have tasted and I believe that there might be something that he couldn't do and only I could get first place for that.

For him to do things without even breaking a sweat, I despise him. That reason alone, ticks me off.

"Let go off me, Hyuuga." I say dryly, giving him a piercing stare. The mocking smile on his face disappears, replacing by a warning look.

"Mikan—" he begins with an exasperated tone but I cut him off with a hiss. "_Sakura_," I correct him, breathing in fury.

"And everyone else gets to call you Mikan?" Natsume snaps at once, narrowing his crimson eyes at me.

"Everyone …except _you_," I laugh in disdain, feeling pleased with the frown casts on his handsome face.

"Oh yea, of course," he nods, tacit. "I have the privilege to call you based on the panties you are wearing," Natsume says sarcastically, one of his hands trails at the side of my waist causing me to shiver and I gawk at him with horror.

"Y-Y-You molester! L-Let go!"I stutter, shaking myself off his strong arms in vain. He pulls my ribbon and my hair fell on my shoulders, a waft of strawberries shampoo scent lingers in the air. "What are you—" I gasp when his hand runs at my nape and into my hair, causing me to shiver again under his delicate touch. His face gentle as he looks at me and the small smile casts on his face that takes my breath away. I know he is good looking by heart. Natsume has his appealing crimson eyes staring back at me, entrancing me and it get hard for me to breathe again.

"I'm still waiting you know. It has been almost 3 years now," he whispers suddenly, his tone weaves in slight bitterness. I gulp in difficulty; reality heaves me down like a slap on my face. I know that I am blushing hard but I won't let him to charm me any longer.

I am surprised to know that my hands are completely free when I swing my hands to his chest to push him away. "To accept you means, I am admitting defeat, Hyuuga. No way in hell, not even if you threaten to flush my head into the toilet!"

I take my books that lie innocently on the ground and walk my way out of the library. My heart is thumping madly in my chest and my head is still in a slight daze. It isn't fair that he did things like that to me when we are supposed to be rivals. Rivals don't do love, they fight!

I slam a fist on the pillar sideways, sighing in shame afterward.

Everything about Natsume confuses me. He is sometimes kind, and the next he tortures me. He is so unpredictable and every move he makes with so little effort, it ticks me off but I couldn't deny the feeling of admiration I have for him at the same time. There are times when I feel like storming toward him and ask him at his face, what he wants from me.

When I realize that my mind is filled with nothing but Natsume, I am standing in the hallway alone. The large brown colored mosaics shine as it catches the sunlight reflects on it through the tall windows. Gold framed portrait of student artworks hang on the wall fills the whitewashed wall. One catches my eyes is a breathtaking photo that I could say that I almost could see even with my eyes close belongs to Natsume. I stare on the ground, reminiscing of a memory six years ago.

I still remember how it feels like, when I first saw Natsume there aren't any warmth in him. His little crimson eyes are lifeless as he is showered with compliments by the teachers. Everything he does is easy like breathing, nothing interests him but he still does it to curb boredom. Seeing him that way, I couldn't let him off alone. We start off as a rival and after awhile, we become friends. We fight every day, even for trivial things yet we manage to laugh it off somehow. Three years after, he suddenly start to court me, but I turn him down every time. The fights never did stop, but we still find pleasure from it.

My eyes ventures out the white framed window and I catch sight of a Sakura Tree. A blush creeps it way to my cheek as I remember one of the bet we did under that particular tree.

_"When one accepts another person's feeling, that person loses the bet. Then, the loser should—"_

I narrow my eyes, trying hard to remember. I forget what happens to the loser but whatever it is, I bet it wouldn't be nice as usual. I touch my little right finger as I could feel the tingling sensation where Natsume has his twine together before.

"Oy, Mikan," I startle as I hear Natsume walks toward me. I fold my arms over my chest and my gaze didn't shift from the view outside. Another blush almost sneaks its way to my cheeks.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I say in a small voice, trying to sound irritated. He clicks his tongue in anger. I didn't need to look to know that there is a frown on his face, though his silence after that did bugs me. I swivel and notice that he is glowering at me. Again, I find it hard to breath. He is gorgeous and staring at me with those enticing crimson eyes, my heart begins to race again.

"W-What's with the look, Hyuuga? As if looks can kill," I sneer, cursing myself mentally that my voice nearly betrays me. I roll my eyes at him. He bites his lips, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't give up no matter what," he says in a low voice, impatience is wearing thin. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

"Of course I won't. You know me well enough," I chuckle, my eyes glint in excitement.

"Really?" his voice husks, an eyebrow rise as he stares at me, folding his arms.

"Flush me," I scoff, sarcastic, nearly dare him. He takes me by the wrist.

"Gladly," he snaps at once with a smirk on his face, dragging me at the end of the corridor. My jaw drops with horror when we enter the girl's toilet.

"N-Natsume, you are not serious right?!" I laugh aloud in anxious, staring at him eagerly. He didn't flinch nor does he smirk, his face is dead serious.

"N-N-Natsume!" I stutter, feeling terrified as he kicks the second toilet door open. It feels so wrong when I am washed in relief that the flush toilet is spanking clean and looks so new. He makes me fall on my knees in front of toilet bowl and pushes my head slightly rough toward it, my arm lock at my back.

"You dared me, didn't you?" he states, impassive. I scowl upon his remark as he continues, "To flush you." Since we are in the toilet, we could hear our voices echoes back a few times, making me strike with anger every time.

"It was just a joke, Natsume," I snap at him, furious. Natsume chuckles darkly.

"Doesn't sound like a joke to me at all," he says acidy. I exhale in anger at him before I look away. His grip on my wrist is hurting me.

"I hate you, Hyuuga," I whimper in a small voice. He rasps his throat in anger.

"So that is how you want it," he says through gritted teeth. Natsume flushes the toilet as a malice smirk was on his face. He pushes my head closer to the toilet as the toilet flushes before my eyes. I squeak with horror.

"No, no, no," I cry in panic. He is such a bully, trying to make me do things that I didn't want to by force. He pushes my head nearer to the bowl, flushing again as I try my best to push my face away from it.

"What do you want me to do this time, Natsume," I ask in exasperation. He didn't stop pushing my head closer into the toilet; my chest is stricken in panic. _That does it_, though I know that he too is a black belt in Judo, if this move couldn't even help me, then _I'm through_…

I skid my right knee as much as I could to gain more stability, at least I manage to slip from his hand that keeps pushing my head toward the toilet bowl (to my annoyance, he keeps flushing it over and over again!) and before I could even turn and give a kick on his ass, he swiftly takes me by my shoulder and pulls me up, facing him.

"I don't believe that you actually doing that move on me!" Natsume says, almost shouting, his voice is naked in bewilderment. "We were partners when we practice that move!" I shoot him a look of disgust.

"I don't believe that you were trying to flush my head into the toilet either!" I growl at him back. His lips thin dangerously.

"I wasn't," he admits in a whisper, eyes downcast. In a second his eyes avert back to me, a malicious glint is in his eyes, "But since you did that, I'm going to do it for real." He clenches his teeth in anger, swiftly turning me by the shoulder and pushes my head at the toilet bowl again. His hand is on the flush lever.

My jaw drops with horror. Does this mean that I am the one who is digging my own grave in having my own head getting flushed in the toilet?! I slam both of my hands on the toilet walls at my sides, trying to push my head away from the seat.

"N-N-Natsume!" I cry with horror again. He chuckles darkly, jerking his head near my ears and whispers in a seductive tone, "Just give up Polka or I will seriously flush your head into that toilet bowl."

I gasp at once. Did I hear him wrong? Did he just call me Polka?

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!! ARGGHHH!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, pushing him with my back that nearly in vain. I swivel and stare at him in a close distance. His breath mint is on my face again.

"Never…. Hyuuga, I won't give up," I fume, glaring at him sharply. He flinches when he hears me calling him by his last name again. He leans forward, hunching slightly as I am ten centimeter shorter than him.

"I'll make you," he chuckles; malice writes all over his face.

"Oh yea? _Try me_," I dare him, giving him a look of disgust.

I become rigid when his perfect pale lips comes crushing on mine. He pushes me hard against the toilet wall, caging me in his arms. He is desperate, that is what I could conclude, though I didn't know if he wants to me to lose very much or perhaps he has been waiting just like I did, to kiss.

Though his lips are brushing roughly on mine, I am amazed to know that I kiss him back with equal ferocity. He runs a hand into my hair at the back, tilting his head slightly. My knees feel feeble but he pulls my arms around his nape and wraps a strong arm around my waist to make me lean forward against him.

"Admit it," he whispers between the kisses.

"No," I answer him, almost immediately as he holds me tighter for another ride. He circles a hand promptly to make me moan, though he knows that I wouldn't give in easily. He nibbles my lips in revenge, his eyes slits open to meet my annoyed ones. A glint of amusement catches in his crimson eyes. It is a stupid mistake for me to push him off, because he takes opportunity on slipping his tongue in my accidentally parted lips, deepening the kiss even further. I soon melt away in his arms.

"Mikan," Natsume's voice trails, he chuckles after a while. I must have look so awkward right now for him to have that almost pity half smile on his face. I push him away slightly, covering my face with both hands in shame.

"Admit it," he whispers into my ears, hugging me.

"I…" I begin, gulping hard after that.

"I love you," he says in hushed voice as he plants a kiss on my forehead, encouraging me at the same time. I sigh in chagrin, turn to look at him in the eyes with my almost tearful ones.

"What—what would happen to me if I lose this bet?" I ask as my throat sore a little. I couldn't remember what the bet is exactly as it happens six donkey years ago. His face gentles as a smile casts upon his face.

"The loser has to accept the winner's hand in marriage." I stare at him, gawking for a while before I remember to close my mouth back. I bite my lips to hold the excitement that bursts in my little chest. _'So, that explained why he didn't want me to confess to him first.' _

"If that is the case…" I look at him as a playful smile is on my lips. "I would not make things easier... try again, Natsume." I tutting at him cheekily and whisk away toward the toilet door. He slumps to the side a little, a smile cracks on his face.

"I thought so," he chuckles. "You are the only person who could make me to break a sweat, Polka." He eyes me knowingly. I scoff at him, hiding the glee that suddenly swells in my chest. _'Wow, really?'_ I couldn't help to ask myself mentally.

"Pervert," I snap and walk out of the door. His footstep hurries behind me as we start to call each other names as usual, walking toward the morning class. I won't forget this day, today on Saturday, the thirtieth of January 2010. It is the day I get flushed…

I get flushed away into the whirl of love.

**-:-**

**THE END**

**-:-**

**Hope you enjoyed that btw. I don't do Judo whatsoever.**

**_Kindly, please review!_**

**_--The hopeless Wanderlust_**


End file.
